The Melody of Truth
by Akari Stella
Summary: Ako has always wanted to tell Souta everything about her second life as a Precure and as a princess, but fear keeps her from doing so. Now with her birthday coming up, Ako wants to tell him, ignoring her fears. How will the other Precure react? How will her family react? More importently, how will he react? Read to find out more! Akouta! (Picture belongs to SoulSpirit 9440)


**After watching Suite Precure, I came up with this! Hope you like! Review!**

* * *

 **The Melody of Truth**

* * *

"Mom, Dad." Kanade Minamino called for her parents while they were eating dinner. "This weekend, can I go out of town with a friend?"

"What a surprise." Minamino Misora, Kanade's mom, smiled. "I have no problems."

"Me neither. Have fun." Minamino Sousuke, Kanade's father, nodded.

"Thanks." The teen girl smiled.

Souta stood up from his chair. "You leaving this weekend?!"

Kanade nodded her head. "Yes. Why?"

"This weekend is Ako's birthday! I was going to throw her a birthday party! I was gonna ask you and the other girls to help out!" He yelled at her. Honestly, he couldn't plan a girl's birthday party without help from actual girls! Also, his sister and her friends were Ako's only friends besides him. She didn't really have any friends her own age besides him.

"That's why I'm leaving." Kanade replied. "Ako invited me and the others to visit her homeland so she could celebrate with her parents. Even Otokichi is going."

"How nice~!" Misora smiled. "I hope you have fun."

"Yeah." Kanade smiled as Souta turned to leave. "Souta?"

"Never mind about the party. Have fun." They couldn't see his face, but anger could be heard as he walked away.

"Oh no…" Kanade sighed.

* * *

"I see…" Hibiki Hojo sighed.

The Precure girls were at the concert hall with Hummy, the Fairy Notes, and Otokichi. They were planning their trip to Major Land with Otokichi. Ako was silent the whole time, guilt eating at her.

"It's understandable since he was Ako's first friend." Otokichi announced, getting all four girl's attention. Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen looked at Ako, who looked at her feet.

"It's true." The orange haired girl spoke. "Souta was the first one to talk to me, my first friend here." Her face was filled with hurt. "I want to take him, but if I do…"

"He'll find out about us being Precure." Kanade sighed.

"Also about you being a princess, Ako." Ellen warned.

"I know…" Ako looked away. "I didn't know he was going to do something for my birthday. I feel bad now."

"Then let's take him!" Hibiki cheered as she jumped on the top of stairs. "Souta is a part of our family and Ako's crush! He should go and see where she came from!"

Ako glared at the girl as her cheeks burned red. "He's my friend!"

"I think it'll be a good idea." Otokichi said as he came forward. "If he wants to marry Ako, he needs to know he'll be the next king."

Ako stared at her grandfather. "I'm not marrying him!"

"Oh my! My brother as a king?!" Kanade gasped as she covered her mouth. "I can just picture him!"

"STOP IT!" Ako yelled as her blush started to fade away.

Hibiki had an evil grin as she hugged Ako from behind. "Just image it~! Souta as your prince~!"

Ako blinked and pictured it before she could stop herself. Her face returned to it's red state and the girl blew stream. "I-I-I-I…" She shook out of it again and yelled. "WILL YOU ALL DROP THE SUBJECT?!"

Everyone laugh, but the red-faced girl. Hibiki smiled as she let go of the small girl. "Well, Kanade. Can you invite him?"

Before the dirty-blond haired could answer, Ako started for the door. "I'll do it. He's my friend and it's my homeland."

Kanade smiled. "He's at the park."

"Thanks."

* * *

Souta was at the park, sitting on a bench with his soccer ball. He was thinking about his sister going to Ako's homeland. She said she had gone to Ako's homeland before, met her grandfather and her parents! He only met her grandfather and dad!

"I met her first…" He sighed.

The boy shook his head. He should be glad that Ako was making female friends. Even though they weren't her age, she was having fun with them. He was happy that Ako was now enjoying her times with his sister and her friends, but it left him out.

" **What are you doing, Souta?"**

The said boy looked up to see a certain girl walking towards towards him. "Ako?" He stood up as she was finally in front of his face. He looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed because she saw his weak side. "Ako, I…"

"I heard." She started, getting his attention. "Thank you for planning a party for me."

"Don't mention it." He blushed as he put his hands behind his head. "Anyway, I wish you a happy birthday today since you're leaving tomorrow. Ah!" Souta looked in his pockets but stopped. "Sorry, your present-"

"Souta." Ako grabbed the boy's hand and smiled at his red face. "Come with me to my hometown."

"Eh? I can go?" He asked.

Ako let out a giggle. "Yeah. You can go. I just had to get the OK from the others. You're the last to be invited, but you were the first to meet me." She smiled at him. "Will you come with me, Souta?"

"Yeah." The boy smiled. "I'll go."

* * *

"Souta, come on." Kanade smiled as she pulled her sleepy brother out of the house.

"Have a nice trip~!" Their mother waved with their father by her side.

"Take care, okay? Souta, behave and wake up!" His father laughed.

"'Kay…" The boy nodded as his sister waved good bye. He had a big backpack on his back and his sister dragged a small rolling suitcase. They had on summer clothes and had eaten the breakfast that their mom prepared.

"So are you excited?" Kanade asked her little brother, who was now starting to wake up.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm excited, but nervous as well." He looked at his sister and asked. "What's her homeland like? What's it called?"

Kanade sweatdropped. She and the others agreed to let him see everything than telling him. Mostly because he won't believe their words. "Well I can tell you that her house is huge! And it's always filled with music!"

"Really?!" Souta smiled brightly.

"Yeah! It's really pretty, but this is the first time that I'm actually staying there." She said, trying not to give him more info.

" **G'Morning~!"**

Kanade and Souta looked back to see Hibiki walking their way with her own rolling suitcase with her. "Morning!" The two siblings smiled together.

"Ready to go?" She asked them.

"Yeah!" Souta jumped. "Hibiki-neesan, you met Ako's mom, right? What's she like?"

Hibiki let out a giggle. "She's really pretty and kind. Everyone loves her." She answered with ease, surprising Kanade.

"Now I'm really nervous!" Souta grinned.

"Yeah! If Ako's mom likes you, she'll let you be with Ako for the rest of your life!" Hibiki smiled.

"I hope so!" Souta smiled as Kanade's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, yeah! That's the spirit!" Hibiki smirked, loving Souta's obliviousness.

"Okay! Drop the subject!" Kanade yelled as they arrived at the concert hall.

Ellen and Ako were in front, talking to one another, in front of the building. Ako had a gym bag next to her while Ellen had a suitcase like Hibiki and Kanade's. The two girls saw the three and waved as they approached them.

"Ako!" Souta ran to his friend who was sitting on some rubble. "Good morning and happy birthday!"

"Morning and thanks." She smiled at him. "You seem excited."

"How can I not be?!" He asked her. "I'm finally going to know more about you!"

Ako felt a small blush come to her cheeks. "I guess." She looked away. "The thing is, you might not believe some of it even though you can see it."

Souta was about to ask her what she had meant, but Otokichi arrived with his suitcase. "Everyone ready?" He asked them as Ako and Ellen grabbed their bags.

"Yes!" They all yelled with excitement.

"Souta." The said boy blushed when he felt someone grabbed his hand. He looked over to see Ako with a worried face. "Hold my hand."

"S-Sure…" He answered as she pulled him closer to the group.

"OKAY!" Hibiki smiled as the notes came forward. "LET'S GO~!"

"EH?!" Souta yelled as the note fairies made a rainbow bridge. "What's going on?!" He asked as the older girls jumped onto the bridge and started to float up it.

"Come on." Ako sighed as she pulled him onto it. "We'll get left behind."

"Wait!" Ignoring his protest, Ako pulled the boy on the bridge and they followed the three girls with Otokichi behind. "What's going on?!"

"We're going to my homeland, duh." Ako said the answer as if it was obvious. "This is how we get there."

Hummy fell on top on Souta's head. "Don't worry, Nya~!" The kitten smiled at Ako. "He'll have a lot of fun with you, Nya~!"

"Hummy talked?!" Souta yelled as Ako facepalmed.

Dodory appeared from behind Ako's ear and flew to Souta. "I'm Dodory and I have been watching over you and Ako." She smiled at her partner. "Ako's really happy about you coming along, but she's worried that you won't be her friend once you find out about herself."

"Dodory!" Ako yelled her fairy as it flew out of her reach. "Stop telling people my feelings!"

"What…?" Souta stared at the fairy, but looked at Ako. "Ako is Ako, my friend. Nothing will change that."

"Souta." The girl stared at her friend and smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey! Ako!" The two children looked forward to see the three teen girls looking at them. "Should we do it?!" Hibiki yelled.

"We're about to arrive!" Kanade yelled.

Ellen waved. "The road is about to end! Let's transform to keep us from falling!"

"Okay!" Ako yelled as Souta stared at her.

" **Precure! Modulation!"**

"Cure Melody? Cure Rhythm? Cure Beat?" Souta blinked as his jaw dropped when he saw that he was holding hands with a legendary warrior, Precure! "C-Cure Muse?!"

Her magenta eyes landed on his brown ones and she smiled as she held him close. She looked back at her grandfather who was flying next to Cure Beat. "Beat! I'm trusting you with my grandfather!"

"Okay!" Beat winked.

"And we'll handle the luggage!" Melody smiled as she and Rhythm grabbed all of the bags.

Rhythm smiled at Muse. "I trust you with my brother."

Muse nodded as Souta blinked. "O-O-Oneesan! You're Precure?!"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Souta, you need to accept things as we go or you'll faint."

"O-Okay..." He answered as Muse held him close. "A-Ako! I mean, Muse!"

"Bare with it." She smiled as they slid off the bridge.

The four girls jumped into the clouds and fell with their belongings. Souta gasped at the scenery. He was looking at...

"Welcome to my homeland, Souta." Muse smiled. "Major Land."

"M-Major Land...?!" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Muse's neck, hoping not to separate from her.

Muse blushed as she watched the boy stare at the kingdom. "Yeah."

"It's our homeland too." Souta and Muse looked back to Beat and Otokichi with a smile.

"What do you think?" The old man smiled.

"It's beautiful!" Souta answered with a smile. "It's amazing! Really!"

"That's good." Beat smiled. "I'm sure the queen and king will accept you."

"We're meeting the king and queen?!" Souta asked as Muse looked forward.

"We are staying at the castle~!" Melody smiled.

"Eh?! Really?!" Souta looked at the pink haired girl.

"The queen is my daughter." Otokichi smiled.

"Your daughter?!" Souta stared at the old man and slowly looked at Muse. "So that means..."

Muse smiled at the boy, innocently. "I'm the princess of Major Land~!"

". . . . EH?!"

* * *

"So you must be Souta." Aphrodite smiled at the nervous boy who bowed in front of her. "No need to be so formal, Souta-kun."

"B-B-But…!" He started to argue as he pulled his collar. When the group arrived, Souta and Otokichi were spreaded from the girls who dragged Ako away from him. Lucky, the old man had told him everything and was now meeting Ako's parents, the king and queen.

"We've met before, Souta-kun." Mephisto smiled brightly. "Welcome to our kingdom! I hope you enjoy your time here!"

"Y-Yes!" Souta smiled back.

 **"Moe! Papa!"**

Souta turned to see something he didn't believe. "Ako... you really are a princess..."

Ako stood with three other three teen girls behind her wearing matching dresses, but different color. The small girl had on an orange-yellowish dress with yellow sunflowers and ribbons tied to it. Her hair was kept as it usual way, but a silver tiara glisten in the sunlight. A magenta heart jewel shined on the top of technology tiara.

"Ako~!" Mephisto hopped off his throne and hugged his daughter. "My cute Ako~! Happy birthday, my cute Ako~!"

"Thanks, Papa." The poor girl pushed her father away as she looked at Souta. A red hue came to her cheeks and she looked away. "Souta, don't look at me like that!"

"S-Sorry…!" he said, blushing.

"Calm down, Ako." Hibiki laughed.

"Souta is still an idiot. Staring is very rude, but who can blame him?" Kanade reminded everyone.

"Hey!" He yelled, but Ellen walked to the queen, silencing him and reminding him he was in front of royalty.

"I have returned, Queen Aphrodite." She bowed and Hibiki and Kanade followed her lead.

Aphrodite smiled. "Welcome, Legendary warriors, Precure. Thank you for bringing my daughter home."

"Yes." The three girls nodded.

Souta stared at the three. _"They look like her royal subjects... Sis looks real cool right now."_

Aphrodite looked her daughter. "Happy birthday, Ako. Welcome home."

"Mama!" Ako smiled brightly as she ran to hug her. "Thanks! I'm home!"

"Yes." The blond smiled as she hugged her daughter. "We're going to have a ball to celebrate your birthday tonight."

"Thanks, Mama." Ako smiled.

"B-Ball?!" Souta sweatdrop.

"That's right~!" Hibiki smiled. "There's a ball and you have to dance with Ako~!"

"Eh?!" The small boy yelled.

"That's right~!" His sister repeated the words.

"Time to teach you~!" Ellen smiled.

"Eh? Wait! Why do I have to learn?!" Souta yelled as the three girls dragged him away. "Help me! AKO!"

"Good luck." The said girl sweatdrop.

* * *

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." Ellen smiled as she lead Souta with the dance. The poor boy was learning fast and the reason was...

"SOUTA!" Hibiki and Kanade yelled at the boy, making the two dancers stop.

"You almost stepped on Ellen's foot!" Kanade pointed out.

Hibiki sighed. "If you step on Ako's feet, we won't forgive you!"

"G-Got it!" Souta answered as he tried to keep his feet from stepping from Ellen's.

"Slow down." Ellen smiled. "Don't rush. That's what's messing you up."

"Right." Souta answered as he followed the beat of the music.

"Ellen is really good at this." Hibiki smiled.

"Yes. Souta has gotten better." Kanade smiled.

"Thanks to you two yelling at him~!" Hummy smiled from on top of Hibiki's head.

The two girls dropped their heads. The kitten was right. They were using Ako's safety as an excuse for the boy to hurry up and learn. It was working very nicely.

"Okay. I think you're ready." Ellen smiled at the boy as the music stopped. "You'll be a good enough leader for the dance."

"Thanks." Souta smiled, but it faded. "You three and Ako are Precure, huh?"

"Still hard to believe?" Kanade asked as she walked up to the boy.

"Kind of." He smiled. "To think, my sister and her friends are legendary warriors."

"And one of us is a princess~!" Hibiki giggled.

"Yeah." Souta nodded as he walked to one of the windows. "I understand everything now. Her not wanting to sing, her family problems, and the bond with you three. I understand it all."

The three teens smiled as Souta looked at them, leaning against the glass. "Ako. I like her and my feelings will never change. I want to tell her."

"We'll root for you." Kanade smiled as she hugged her brother. "Good luck, Prince."

"Yeah… Wait, what?"

* * *

"Ako~!" Hibiki hugged the girl that had on a different dress on and her hair was down. "You look so cute~!"

"Let me go." The princess sighed as she struggled to get the orange-head off her.

"You excited?" Kanade asked as she removed her friend to fix Ako's hair.

"Not really…" The orange haired girl frowned as her hair was brushed.

"Really?" Kanade giggled as she brushed Ako's hair into two ponytails. "Then, you aren't excited to see Souta as a prince?"

"No. Souta isn't a prince." Ako frowned as she stood up and faced the two girls. "He's-"

" _Knock! Knock!"_

The three girls looked at the door as Ellen walked in. "Time to go, Princess." She smiled.

"Oh! Right." Ako walked out the door as Hibiki and Kanade frowned at Ellen.

The black haired teen blinked. "What?"

"YOU RUINED IT!" The best friends yelled together.

* * *

During the dance, Ako danced with many boys. Some were princes from neighboring countries, others were sons of nobles. You would be surprised at how many had come.

Ako had to get away and walked into the gardens. She sighed as she sat down. "I haven't seen Souta since the afternoon."

" **You rang, my princess?"**

"Eh?!" Ako got up and turned to see Souta with a black coat. "Souta!"

The boy laughed. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled as he came forward. "I was looking around the castle."

Ako crossed her arms. "I hope you know that I had to dance with strangers who have a crush on me."

"It's hard not to fall in love with you." Souta smiled to her. Seeing her blush, he let out a laugh. "I'm just messing with you. Come on. Can I have a dance?" He asked, extending a hand to her.

She smacked his arm. "Don't do that!" She looked away as she came near him, starting the dance.

"Sorry." He laughed as turned with her. "I was trying to make you laugh."

"That's not funny!" Ako looked away. "You are totally not Prince Charming."

"Then what am I?" He asked as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Not a prince, but what?"

"I…" Ako looked into his eyes and blushed. "You're acting weird…"

"Ako." His voice deepened. "Do you wish for a puppy or a wolf?"

"What?" She asked as he spun her.

"Do you want me to be more aggressive?" He asked, more clearly.

Ako looked away, blushing. "Souta, I… about you… I like the way you are, maybe even love is the correct word. It makes me feel happy and calm, knowing you'll never leave me. Today, you showed me that when you found out about the truth."

She looked at him as tears form in her eyes. "But I'm scared. What if you decide that you don't want to be with me because I'm Precure or that I'm a princess? I want you to stay by my side, but I'm scared to ask you if you want to stay! You have a life back with your family and my life is here! We can't be together and that hurts me!"

Souta stared at the girl and leaned closer to her, now hugged her close. "Ako. I want to be by your side. Forever." He smiled. "I love Ako. Not Cure Muse, nor Princess Ako. I don't care about where our lives started. I care about where they are going to end."

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was hesitant, but soft, like he was more nervous then he let off. He pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I want you, Ako, in my life." He smiled.

Ako's eyes widen as she said her next words. "Knight. You are my knight."

Souta blinked as she smiled at him. "Knight?"

Ako let out a giggle. "Not a prince, a knight. My knight and shinning armor that will always stay by my side."

Souta's smile return as he leaned closer. "As you wish, My Ako."

* * *

 **Done~! How do you all like it~? Tell me please~!**


End file.
